Today, many individuals or organizations access resources provided and/or performed by remote networked computing device, often referred to as the “cloud.” Cloud providers enable their users to access services (such as networked services or cloud services) via any network, such as the Internet, intranet, and/or a combination thereof. The cloud services are provided by servers of the cloud provider. In some instances, a user may store information (e.g., documents, photographs, music, movies) on the cloud provider's server for access by multiple different devices associated with the user (e.g., after receiving login credentials). In many instances, the user interacts with a cloud service via either a dedicated application or through a web-based portal (e.g., a webpage). Many individuals may sign up for cloud services with multiple different cloud providers for a variety reasons. For instance, users may have a cloud service account with one cloud provider for use with particular computing devices, and may also have a cloud service account with a different cloud provider for use with other devices. For instance, some cloud providers may have a storage limit (e.g., 5 GB) on the amount data that may be stored either for free or under a particular subscription plan. In such an instance, once a user reaches the 5 GB storage limit with a cloud provider, the user may create an account with a different cloud provider to store additional information.
Subsequently, a user may wish to use services from multiple providers, and to access and/or otherwise view information the user has previously stored at multiple different cloud providers. However, in order to access such information, the user may have to separately login into each cloud provider separately. Once the user is logged into each of the cloud providers, the information provided/stored by each cloud provider may be viewed in separate windows of one or more applications or a web-based portal. That is, information from multiple different cloud providers might not be viewable in a single window. Lastly, because cloud providers use different proprietary standards for communication and/or use of a user's information, their corresponding cloud services cannot communicate with one another.
There will be an ever-present need for improved techniques for simpler access to cloud services provided by cloud providers in order to enhance a user's experience. These and other shortcomings are addressed by this disclosure.